


Anchor

by notreadybutwilling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, platonic!mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreadybutwilling/pseuds/notreadybutwilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good friend is like an anchor in a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I don’t do my homework. Too bad I consistently do my homework. I'm planning on making this into the No Sunlight verse, bc this was originally called "No Sunlight" on my tumblr, but I need ideas, so if you have any prompts, hop on over to my blog (same url as my name here) and I'll write more.
> 
> Super special thanks to greycacophony (Marissa) for reading over this and telling me that it didn’t suck.
> 
> (Oh look it's the first mavin fic I've written)

Thunder rumbled overhead, and as the bathroom lights flickered dimly, Gavin whimpered. The storm beat down onto the Jones’s house as the young boy cowered beside the sink, his arms wrapped around his legs and his hands clutching at his thin shirt.

When he’d been so excited for this, he hadn’t even considered whether or not it would storm.

A few months earlier, Gavin had much different worries. First grade was exciting and new and just a little bit scary, especially since he had just moved to Austin before school started. He missed his old friends and had been worried that by the time he got to school, everyone would already have a friend, and that there would be no room for Gavin.

Of course, as he stepped into the classroom and trotted over to his desk, he noticed another boy sitting right beside him. He had thick black glasses and thick black hair and he was wearing a Superman t-shirt. The nametag on his desk said “Ray,” and when Gavin said hi, Ray said hi back and complimented his light up shoes.

From then on, they were inseparable. At recess, they would race to get to the swing set first, and since they usually weren’t fast enough to get to a swing, they would pretend to be super heroes while they waited. It turned out that being X-Ray and Vav: The Magic Super-Cool Team of Awesome was way better than playing on the swings; on the swings, you didn’t get to pretend to save the entire world (but the one time they did get to the swings first, they pretended that they were flying.) Gavin got in trouble those first few weeks for talking to Ray during class, but to be fair, discussing their costumes was much more fun than spelling.

The only real trouble he got into was at the end of the first week of school. It was a Friday and everyone was full of so much energy that they thought they might burst. The first weekend after meeting their new friends in first grade meant that they’d be able to play together without getting interrupted by homework and teachers.

So Gavin was a little overexcited, and he accidentally ran right into the path of a third grader, who tripped as he tried not to crash into the little Brit. He yelled, “Watch where you’re going!” as he got up, rubbing his elbow, which had been skinned in his fall. When Gavin tried to say he was sorry, he stuttered and stumbled over his words, which made the older kid laugh meanly. “You’re such a retard,” he snapped, smirking, and pushed at Gavin until he fell down. He didn’t get the chance to say or do anything else before his attention was averted.

A loud “HEY” was all the warning the kid had before another boy hopped on his back, smacking the older boy’s head and shoulders. Gavin had seen the boy in his class before; he recognized those curls and freckles, but they weren’t close. Heck, Gavin didn’t even know this boy’s name, but he was amazed, because whoa, this kid was like a real life hero, even if the principal didn’t see it that way. Both the third grader and Gavin’s little hero got in trouble (the school even called their parents!) but when they called him in and asked him what happened, the principal lifted the younger boy’s punishment. However, they didn’t leave before getting a stern warning about how hitting people would not be tolerated, and that they won’t be so lucky next time.

While they were walking back to the classroom, Gavin finally told the boy, “That was top! He didn’t even know what hit him!”

The response he got was a shrug and “He was bein’ a jerk.”

Gavin grinned. “Well, thank you. I’m Gavin, by the way, what’s your name?”

“Michael.”

When they came back to school on Monday, Gavin dragged Michael over to Ray and introduced him. Before long, their pair became a trio, adding The Warrior Named Mogar to X-Ray and Vav: The Magic Super-Cool Team of Awesome which needed a new name because it wasn’t just X-Ray and Vav anymore. (They eventually settled on Team Lads: The Super-Exciting and Cool Group of Dudes With Cool Powers).

Of course, they had friends outside of their group; there was a little blonde girl named Barbara that checked joke books out of the library and told Gavin the ones that were really funny, and her friend Lindsay, who was the one that yelled at Michael until he let her play soccer with the boys and it turned out that she was a better player than the rest of them. There was Caleb, who had a hard time paying attention, and got in trouble for looking at other kids’ papers to try and see where he needed to be, and Monty, who was always falling asleep during recess instead of running around and playing. He had friends that would sit by him while he slept to make sure he didn’t get hit by a kickball or something.

Even though he got along well with all his classmates, he was closest with Michael and Ray, which is why he was excited for the first long weekend of the school year. Michael had said that he was allowed to have the two come to his house for a sleepover, and that they could play video games and watch movies and have popcorn and stay up all night. Ray’s family was going out of town that weekend, but Gavin had rushed home to ask, and enthusiastically reported to Michael that he was allowed to come over.

Which brought him to his current situation. Sure, he and Michael had lots of fun, but not only was it nighttime, but there was a raging storm outside, and here he was, cowering in his best friend’s bathroom, about to cry instead of brush his teeth, like he was supposed to do.

Storms were terrifying. So it made sense that Gavin was terrified of storms.

After a few minutes, he gathered up the courage to tiptoe his way back down the hall to Michael’s room, heart pounding in reaction to the small noises in the house that he wasn’t used to. Gavin opened the door, and despite himself, he smiled.

Michael Jones, fearless warrior and tough guy extraordinaire, was huddled beside his bed, a bear blanket over his head and drawn in front of his chest, clenched in the boy’s little fists. When Gavin quietly called, “Micool,” the boy jumped and fell over, making Gavin giggle as he walked over to join his friend on the floor. Of course, once a flash of lightning lit up the room, Gavin quieted just as Michael had, the only sound being his whisper of, “Michael, I’m scared.”

“Me too, Gav.” The boy extended an arm, inviting his friend to huddle with him under the safety of the blanket.

“I don’t like storms,” he whimpers, his distress evident in his tone as he curls up next to the boy and grabs his side of the blanket. Michael spares Gavin a glance, and turns forward again. The silence stretches out for what seems like forever; it could have been five minutes or five hours as they sat there, listening to the rain pound out patterns on the roof, watching the dresser and clutter in Michael’s room light up and grow dark again as lightning makes its presence known through the window.

Michael breaks the silence, speaking in a shaky tone of voice. “You know, if it wasn’t for rain, we wouldn’t have trees. And then we couldn’t try to climb to the tops before my Mom yells at us to get down.”

Gavin nods slowly, and that seems to be all the encouragement that Michael needs to go on. “And there wouldn’t be any of those red weeds that Ray likes.”

Gavin pipes up with, “They’re  _roses_ , Michael,” as his friend rolls his eyes.

“Well, it doesn’t matter, because they still like the rain. Plus, it doesn’t matter what the rain does, because you’ve got Mogar the Warrior here to protect you. We’ll be fine.”

The Brit pipes up, “But aren’t you scared too, Michael?” and he replies with, “Yeah, but you’re my boy, Gav. I gotta look out for my boy.” 

That night, they made a tacit agreement to forgo the comforter on the bed or the lure of sleeping bags, opting for a bear blanket and one another to fall asleep with. And Michael didn’t find out until much later, but that was the last time that Gavin was afraid of a storm.


End file.
